Music of the Soul
by mollyjr3
Summary: When Lauryn decided to join her room mates and their friends for a movie night, it didn't go as expected. She ends up falling off the balcony and when she wakes up, it is to find herself in France in her favorite movie. Unfortunately her memory of what happens is slow to come. What will she do? Stay true to the story line or change it forever?
1. Chapter 1: Choices Made

**A/N: Phew. Chapter done and it was a lot longer than I thought it was. My notebook was deceiving. Well... here's chapter one to yet another Phantom story. I'm going to be starting some other stories soon that will be based on other subjects. Just have to figure out what and how. ^-^ Well... love you all. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Choices Made**

Lauryn sighed. She could feel the two girls staring and knew they were whispering about her. She didn't mind the looks. She wished people would just ask her what had happened instead of making up rumors. She had been in her backyard when the propane tank on her family's grill had exploded. Luckily, she was far enough away that she had only been burned and had not lost her life. She had been only six at the time. They had had to do skin grafts on the right side of her body on the places that had been burned the most. Her right temple and the edge of her face and cheek had been burned as well as the the right side of her neck and right shoulder, arm, side, hip, leg, and foot. She was lucky she had not been burned worse. There had been others at the hospital that had been burned so badly, they were no longer recognizable. She felt extremely blessed. She had grown up with the scars and instead of being embarrassed and trying to hide them, she had grown proud of them and wasn't afraid to let people see them.

"Hey Acid Girl! What are you doing?" Lauryn sighed to herself. This was just the person she wanted to talk to. Not.

"Hi, TJ. I'm reading as you can see," she said gesturing to her book. She had just checked out the Phantom of the Opera and had yet to finish the first page as she had been busy all morning and then had been distracted by the girls. Now it looked like she would have to deal with TJ and his annoying friends. Great.

TJ was one of the popular boys on campus. He had been a football player in high school and had always thought he was all that and a bag of chips. Lauryn guessed he was good looking enough. He had dirty blond hair and gray eyes. He was pretty fit but she wasn't impressed. Of course she had never been one to fawn over the guys. She hardly noticed what they looked like most of the time. Sure she had had a couple crushes but doesn't every girl? Lauryn was broken out of her thoughts by TJ's voice.

"Reading? Why aren't you hanging out with your friends? Oh wait. I forgot. You don't have any." His friends laughed. Lauryn had yet to make any new friends since starting college. She missed her high school friends. She still talked to them occasionally but she hadn't heard from them in a while. She wanted to smack the stupid grin off his face but knew it wouldn't do any good. She looked back at her book but didn't see the words. Why hadn't she found any friends yet? Her room mates were nice enough but they were always having parties on the weekends. Often getting drunk and sleeping with boys. She usually just locked herself in her room. She had no interest in that kind of relationship. She thought it was a very sad world where it was cool to sleep around, drink, and wear clothing that could barely be called clothes. They might as well run around in their underwear and nothing else. It wouldn't make much difference. And the men. With their wandering eyes and lack of manners. She couldn't really blame them for the first part. It was hard _not_ to look sometimes when a girl was clearly advertising herself. But the manners? Gentlemen were few and far between. She herself only knew a few real gentlemen. It seemed like whenever a guy did something like offer you a chair, it was seen as flirting. The world could be so stupid sometimes. She wished she could transport herself into one of her books to a time where things were better.

"I have to go. Bye TJ," Lauryn said standing up, collecting her books, and putting them in her backpack.

"See ya around, Crispy Chick," one of his friends said.

"Nice one!" TJ said, clapping him on the back. He looked way too pleased with himself.

Lauryn just rolled her eyes and walked away. She made a mental note not to speak French around them. She had been called 'French Fry' once and she didn't want to be again.

Today she needed to do laundry and make dinner. She hurried to her dorm and tossed her bag onto her bed before changing her clothes. She changed into some jean cutoffs and a tank top before gathering all of her dirty clothes. After sorting and starting the first batch, she started making pizza. She had just put it in the oven when the front door opened. In came her room mates, some of their friends, and a bunch of guys. Lauryn groaned. She couldn't leave the pizza in the oven and expect them to take it out. It would more likely cook all night and eventually start on fire. Plus she had laundry to finish.

"Hey Lauryn! You making pizza?" Marcy asked coming into the kitchen, her current boyfriend following her like a drooling puppy. Lauryn swore she had a different boyfriend just about every week. The thought made her feel sick. Marcy was a nice girl, nice if a bit silly. She was five foot nothing, blond hair which she curled into perfect ringlets, and a hourglass figure. She was sporting a spray on tan that looked a bit orange against her blue top and white short shorts.

"Yes I am," Lauryn replied still a bit irritated. They could at least warm her before having a party. She glanced at the clock. It was about eight in the evening,

"Oh good! We are going to watch a movie. Wanna watch with us?" That was not on her list of things she wanted to do tonight. "Please, Lauryn! It will be so much fun!"

Lauryn sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible. It had been a long time she had had a movie night. "Fine. I'll join you." Marcy clapped her hands in joy.

"Yay! Come on!" She grabbed Lauryn's hand and began dragging her towards the living room. She went mostly willingly until she remembered what she was wearing. She jerked her hand free and backed up against the kitchen table.

"I can't go in there like this! Let me go throw on a t-shirt."

"Nonsense! You look great! Come on! You don't want to miss the movie." She was once again taken by the hand and dragged along. Soon she was introduced by Marcy who was still speaking in exclamation points. She waved shyly in greeting. They put the movie in and dimmed the lights but Lauryn didn't know where to sit. She was having second thoughts when a guy named Mark called her name.

"Hey Lauryn! Why don't you come sit by me?" She shyly walked over and sat down. He put his arm across the back of the couch and Lauryn couldn't help but tense. He was making her feel rather awkward and uncomfortable. She could hardly pay attention to the movie because she was ultra aware of every movement he made. She was grateful when the timer went off on the oven and she had to take the pizza out. It was short lived relief because all too soon she had to return. This time he draped his arm around her shoulders. She went extremely stiff and felt like she was made out of wood rather than flesh. If she had been asked what was happening in the movie, she wouldn't have been able to answer. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see one of her room mates making out with a guy Lauryn had never seen before.

How could people do that? Make out with people they hardly knew. It was disgusting. Just then, one of the guys pulled out some kind of alcoholic beverage and started passing some bottles around. The guy next to her offered her one and she turned it down. She didn't drink and didn't plan on starting tonight. He just shrugged and tipped the bottle back. It smelled horrible. By the time the movie was over, several people were obviously drunk. Several couples moved off into different places in the dorm to have some more privacy. Lauryn was glad she had locked her door so no one would go in there. The lights were still dim and Mark was way too close for comfort. He began to growl playfully and Lauryn crawled backwards on the couch. He was freaking her out. He crawled forward until he was only inches away and she could smell the alcohol strongly on his breath. This was not good. He leaned forward and licked her shoulder. That was too much for her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. He fell off the couch and hit his head. He reached up and touched the back of his head. His fingers came back with blood. Lauryn looked at her hands in disbelief.

"What have I done?" she whispered. Mark stood up slowly and looked at her with murder in his eyes. Lauryn scrambled to her feet. She was so dead.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled angrily. He stalked towards her and she jumped up from the couch and turned to run. She didn't make it far before she was seized from behind. She screamed and a hand was clamped over her mouth. He started dragging her and she started to really panic. Where was he taking her? What was he going to do with her? She breathed in relief that he wasn't dragging her off to a bedroom but then she realized where they were headed. The balcony.

'He really is going to kill me!' Lauryn thought frantically. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was useless. He was much stronger than her. He paused and she heard the door open. Why did she have to be on the top floor? Why hadn't she just gone in her room like she usually did? Now because of her choice, she was going to pay with her life at the hand of a drunk man. She could have gone to her room and read her book but no. She had to try and have fun with other people.

He started dragging her over to the edge and she thought frantically of a way to escape. He spun her around and pinned her to the railing. She could feel the cold metal bars against her back. "You shouldn't have rejected me."

"Don't do this. Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"You should have thought of the consequences before. Now you will pay the price."

"Isn't there another way? I'll make it up to you." She didn't know how she would but when faced with death, she didn't really care. She wasn't ready to die. Then again, who was?

"It's too late. Say goodbye, Lauryn." He pushed her and for a half second, she felt like she was floating before she was plummeting towards the earth.

She felt the hard impact before overwhelming pain. She faintly could feel cold stone beneath her cheek. She thought that was weird because she was pretty sure there was supposed to be grass. She didn't have much time to think on that. The last thing she saw was a gray skirt as someone bent down in front of her before the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Nature

**A/N: Phew. Playing catch up is hard! I have a lot of chapters to type for this story as well as my other one. Craziness. Hope you guys all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Second Nature**

"_Where did she come from?"_ a young, female voice said.

"_I don't know, Meg," _an older woman's voice answered.

"_They're saying that she jumped off the roof. Do you think it's true?"_

"_I don't know."_

The voices of the two women gradually came into focus as Lauryn regained consciousness. Something didn't seem quite right but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She opened her eyes to see the two women she had heard talking. They were both wearing very beautiful, long dresses. She thought they looked alike and figured them to be mother and daughter. She tried to push herself into a sitting position but pain shot up her arm. She gasped in pain causing them to look at her.

"You're awake," the younger one said.

When Lauryn didn't respond right away, the older one spoke up. "Can you understand what we are saying?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good! I was afraid you didn't speak French."

So that was what hadn't seemed right. They were speaking French not English. Lauryn's mother had spoken little English so at home, she often spoke in French so it was second nature to her. "Where am I?" Lauryn asked confused.

"You are in Paris at the Opera Populaire, Mademoiselle."

Paris! How had she gotten here? Then she looked around the room. There was something... different. As she looked around, she noticed a candle on a table. 'That's weird. Why are they using candles instead of turning on the light? Unless there is no light...' She looked up and saw that the ceiling was void of any light fixtures. She couldn't figure out why they had candles instead of lights until a thought crossed her mind. "What is today's date?"

"Today is May third, eighteen hundred seventy."

Lauryn's jaw dropped. It was the right day but the wrong year. She had somehow been transported back in time. Not that anyone would believe her if she told them. Lauryn sat up, careful of her right arm. She glanced down to find it darkly bruised. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us."

"I was pushed and I fell. I don't know how I got here." She sighed and gestured to her arm. "Did I break it?"

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. A doctor has been called for. He should arrive shortly. Shall we help you dress?"

Lauryn felt funny having two complete strangers help her dress. She remembered from the many books she had read about people in this time period and knew she would never be able to manage all the layers by herself. She nodded shyly and stood. It took her a second to realize that they felt uncomfortable with her clothes. She was wearing a tank top and cut offs after all. They helped her change and when her scars were revealed, she noticed they politely looked else where but she could tell the younger girl was curious. "I was burned when I was young," she said in answer to the silent question.

"How? Do you remember it happening?" The older woman smiled at the girl and turned to pick up some clothes.

"I was near an explosion." There was no use trying to explain the explosion further. "I was only six so I don't remember a lot. I remember the pain mostly." That wasn't the whole truth but it was enough to satisfy the girl's curiosity. "What is your name?"

"My name is Meg Giry. This is my mother, Mme. Giry. I'm seventeen. What is yours?"

"My names is Lauryn Rose Palais. I'm twenty two." She gasped a little as the corset was tightened. She could understand why Elizabeth passed out in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie now. She straightened her back and found it was easier to breathe. She was sure she would get used to it in time. She gathered up her old clothes and placed them in the bag offered to her. She might not wear them again but she didn't want to part with them. She had just sat down on the bed when a knock sounded on the door. Mme. Giry opened it to admit the doctor. He looked like a kind man. Lauryn guessed him to be in his early thirties. He got his medical supplies out and got to work inspecting her arm.

"_I know it isn't comfortable but it will make it better. Yes, it's like a big band-aid. You are a very smart little girl. Make sure it doesn't get wet and let Mommy and Daddy change the bandages, okay? That's a good girl."_

Lauryn snapped out of the memory when the doctor spoke up. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

"Oh, yes. I was just remembering something."

"Ah. Mme. Giry told me what happened. You are lucky to be walking away with just a fracture. You could have gotten injured worse or even have lost your life. You must be more careful in the future. You were very lucky indeed." There was an awkward silence before he gathered things and stood. "You should be fine in a couple weeks. It was just a small fracture but will still take time to heal. Mademoiselle. Madame. Mademoiselle." He bowed to each of them before exiting the room.

"Do you have family to stay with, Mademoiselle?" Mme. Giry asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." Her heart panged at the thought. She was all alone. She might as well call herself an orphan now.

"I'm sorry."

Meg spoke up. "You aren't going to make her leave. Are you?"

When she didn't answer the question right away, Lauryn started to panic. What could she do? She couldn't survive on her own. She didn't have money or food or shelter. "Please let me stay. I'll work to earn my keep."

She thought for a minute. "Can you sing and dance?"

Lauryn blushed. "Not very well."

"Try."

Lauryn thought frantically of a song she could sing that wouldn't sound too weird. Then she thought of one.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"

When she finished, the two were staring at her. "I told you I can't sing very well," she muttered, feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

"Can't sing? What are you saying? She's better than Christine and she's amazing! You simply must make her stay, Mama!"

Lauryn blushed a deep red. Mme. Giry smiled at her. "My dear, it is a pleasure to hear you sing. A pleasure. Meg, I do believe you are correct. As beautiful of a singer as Christine is, you are better. Truly perfect." She grinned. "Are you as horrible at dancing as you are at singing?" Lauryn could see the amusement in her eyes. She nodded mute at the praise she had received. The two laughed. "I do believe she could stay if she joined the cast."

Meg clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, please do! You're amazing!" Again all she could do was nod. Meg squealed in delight.

Mme. Giry chuckled at the girl's antics. "Welcome to the Opera Populaire."

"May I show her around? Please!"

"If she wishes," Mme. Giry said. "If you will excuse me. I will see to it that a room is prepared for you. Don't be late to practice again, Meg. I'll see you both later."

Meg turned to Lauryn once her mother left the room. "Would you like me to show you around? The opera house is such a beautiful building. I just love it!" Lauryn nodded and followed the girl out of the room. She was right. The opera house was very beautiful, from the marble floors to the statues to the staircases. Even the chaos of back stage had a kind of beauty. As she continued to look at her surroundings, she couldn't help but feel like she had seen this place before. It couldn't be though. How could she have been here before? They stopped on the stage and she felt butterflies in her stomach. That was a lot of seats.

"That's box five," Meg said pointing. "_His_ box."

"Who?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. Surely you've heard the stories."

Lauryn's jaw dropped open. The Phantom of the Opera! She had thought it was only a story! She had seen the production of it on Broadway when she was eight and had often watched the movie in her childhood and had continued to watch it occasionally in the following years. She wished she had had the chance to read the book or could remember what happened in the story. She could faintly remember the beginning but she had no clue how the story ended. Was this all just a dream? But you couldn't feel pain in a dream. Could you? No wondering the names had sounded vaguely familiar.

"Are you alright? Is your arm hurting?" Meg asked, concern in her voice.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm okay. You said that was the Phantom's box?" Meg nodded. "I've heard some stories." More like watched the whole thing. She usually has such a good memory when it came to things like this. Why couldn't she remember more of the story? She sighed in frustration. Meg must have thought she was sighing at the thought of the stories she had heard.

"I know the feeling. The stories are horrible. Are you hungry? I'm famished. I didn't eat this morning. I was busy helping my mother." Now that she mentioned it, Lauryn realized she was hungry. She nodded. "Let's go get something then." Lauryn followed, silently listening to the girl's chatter.

They ate a simple meal of fresh bread and cheese and some grapes from a nearby orchard but Lauryn had never tasted something so good. Meg then took her on a tour of the grounds and they talked as they walked. Or rather Meg talked and Lauryn listened and occasionally threw in a comment. Neither girl noticed the pair of cobalt blue eyes that followed them.

The eyes belonged to none other than the Phantom of the Opera. He was curious about this girl. She was rather quiet, almost shy. He had seen her from his vantage point in his box and had been curious about this pretty girl with pale skin and dark brown hair that fell in ringlets down to her shoulders. The girl glanced over her shoulder as if feeling his eyes watching her and paused in walking. He quickly hid from view.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"It's nothing," she muttered. As she looked around for a few seconds before turning and continuing, he saw the bright blue depths of her eyes.

She certainly was pretty. Beautiful even. What struck him though was the pain and loneliness he had seen in the depths of her eyes. He recognized that pain and knew it was not from her arm though he had seen that too. He wondered what was wrong. What was causing her deep pain? Where had she gotten her scars? Wasn't she ashamed of them? She had not gone to any effort to conceal them. He had been able to see the scars on her face, neck, and arm and wondered how much was hidden from his view by the fabric of her dress. He was sure that they continued, disappearing under the neckline of her gown. As he continued to watch her walk away, the dress showing off a slim figure and emphasizing her womanly curves, he sighed. He would probably never know.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay True to the Story

**A/N: Oi. I think I'll start working on Appearances tomorrow... I think. Maybe I'll work on typing up both. *Shrug* I just have to get caught up. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**True to the Story**

Lauryn did her best at dancing. It was hard considering The pain that would occasionally shoot up her arm and that she hadn't taken dance in several years. But it didn't matter to her. What she really wanted was some pain medicine. What she wouldn't give for some Ibuprofen or something. It wasn't too bad most of the time but some of the girls would purposely knock into her or her arm sending pain through it and making it throb. Through it all she didn't complain but just bore the pain with a strained smile. When someone asked how she was, she just lied and sad she was fine or brushed it off as no big deal. It had been three weeks since she had appeared here and she couldn't say she loved it here and couldn't say she hated it either. She was in pain. She was surrounded by strangers though admittedly nice strangers. She was in a beautiful place she now called her home. She was lonely. She was older than most of the dancers though about the same size as some as she was only five foot, five inches and a hundred and twenty pounds. However she was much more mature than most of the girls. They saw her more as an older sister than as a friend. The closest she had to a friend was Meg and Christine. If they were friendly, then Carlotta was the opposite. She hated Lauryn for some reason and Lauryn couldn't say she was real fond of her either.

They were rehearsing when they found out the opera had been sold and had new managers as well as a new patron. Raoul, Christine's childhood sweetheart. She faintly remembered that he was important to the story but couldn't remember exactly why. He left and soon the new managers had convinced Carlotta to sing. Much to her dismay. Lauryn tried not to flinch. She was glad for once for the ability to tune out the outside world. She was also glad she would not be preforming in the opera tomorrow night. A scream pierced through her thoughts. She was quick to move out of the way as a background fell down, landing on Carlotta.

"Well played, Phantom," she whispered. She remembered this part. This is where Carlotta leaves and Christine sings. She smiled at the managers as they proceed to freak out, talking about how they would have to refund a full house. And now Mme. Giry would speak...

"Lauryn could sing it." And there it was. Wait. What! That is not what she was supposed to say! She couldn't do it!

"No, I couldn't possibly..." she was cut off.

"She is a wonderful singer. She has been well taught." They looked at her expectantly.

"I couldn't. All those people..."

"Please, Mademoiselle. We need you to try," André said gently.

Lauryn saw no graceful way out of this and stepped forward. The music started, she closed her eyes, and began to sing. She was hesitant at first and her voice was quiet. When no one told her to stop, she sang louder. She was too afraid to open her eyes, even when she finished until she heard someone begin to clap. She opened her eyes and turned slowly around as more people started clapping. She blushed as André embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"You've saved us!" he exclaimed. Lauryn was beginning to feel overwhelmed and was glad when someone pulled her away from the stage as people began to continue preparing for the opera.

"I"m glad you are doing it," Christine said, continuing to lead her away. "I was afraid she was going to suggest me."

'She was supposed to,' Lauryn thought.

"She knows I am being taught."

"By your angel of music," she said without thinking.

Christine stopped walking. "How did you know? I haven't told you about him. Have I?"

Lauryn didn't know what to say. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You can't tell her the truth.'

"I'm right, aren't I? You can tell me anything." She hoped the girl would just accept that she knew and move on. She nearly sighed in relief when she kept talking.

"Yes. You are correct. I believe it is my father's spirit coaching me." Lauryn just nodded. "What are you going to do about tonight. You can't sing with your eyes closed during the performance or look like you are going to faint the entire time."

"I don't know. I get stage fright really bad. I'm afraid I _will_ pass out on stage!" she whispered frantically. "I don't think I can do it. Please! You have to take my place. You will do it so much better than me. I know you can do it." If Christine sang, then the story would be back on track and go back to normal. She was remembering more and more of the story and if it changed, she wouldn't be able to anticipate anything in the future.

"I couldn't possibly."

"Yes, you can. You have a wonderful voice. Come on! You have to do it. You have to sing. I can't perform. Please Christine. I'm begging you," she said more and more breathless.

"But they want you to sing it," she protested.

"Trust me, they would rather have you. It would be a disaster otherwise. Besides, it will give Raoul a chance to recognize you."

Christine blushed. "How did you know I like him?" she whispered.

"I could just tell. You two would be so cute together."

"You think so?"

"I do. Now let's go tell the managers that my throat is sore or something." They both giggled. "Monsieurs, I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I have a sore throat and can't possibly sing," Lauryn said in an overly dramatic voice. The two laughed again and headed towards the manager's offices.

The Phantom growled and stocked after them. This girl was trouble. She was planting ideas into his angel's head. He couldn't complain about her trying to give Christine the lead but everything else... She was nothing but a nuisance. Also, she knew too much. How did she know he was Christine's tutor? If Christine didn't tell her, then how had she found out? He had too many questions and not enough answers. That would have to change.

The girls stopped in front of the door and he saw the color drain from Lauryn's face. "I can't do it. You will have to tell them."

"What am I supposed to say? I can't do it."

She grabbed Christine's shoulders. "Please. You have to do it. I'll be sick. It will be bad enough having them look at me." She placed a hand on her stomach. "How can you breathe in these corsets?" she muttered out of breath. Christine laughed softly.

"Alright. I'll do it. But what will you do? If you aren't the lead then what will you be? Will you just be trading spots with me?" Lauryn looked positively ill.

"I-I think I'll just s-sit this one out." She swayed on her feet and she tightened her grip on Christine's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Just let me catch my breath," she managed to gasp out. Christine didn't look like she believed Lauryn and he couldn't blame her. She didn't look very good. After a minute or so, she had caught her breath enough to support herself without falling over. Christine knocked softly on the door and soon it was opened.

"May I help you?" the manager said in question. He then recognized them and concern entered his face when he caught sight of Lauryn. "Are you alright. Mademoiselle? You don't look very well. Please come sit down." The two entered and the Phantom moved to where he could continue to observe without being observed. "How may I be of service?" André was still very concerned for Lauryn's well being. Meanwhile the other manager seemed to be wondering how her health would effect him.

"We are afraid Lauryn is catching ill and won't be able to be the lead tonight."

"But she must! We can't refund a whole house!" Firmin said proving the Phantom's suspicions correct.

"Christine could take my place. She's a wonderful singer," Lauryn mumbled. She looked very uncomfortable.

Firmin threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright. Can you sing a couple lines from the song for us?" André asked kindly.

Christine nodded and sang the first verse of the song and the Phantom frowned. She was good but as much as he hated to admit it, Lauryn was better. The longer Lauryn was around, the more he didn't like her. She was a threat. There was something about her that wasn't quite right. And he wasn't talking about her sudden decline in health. She knew too much and seemed out of place. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle. You'll do. We'll see you tonight." The girls stood and walked towards the door. Just before they left he spoke again. "If you are feeling well enough, will you please accompany our new patron?"

She looked like she was going to refuse but then something he couldn't name, crossed her face. "I will. Now if you will excuse us, I'll go rest so I will hopefully be well enough to go."

He bowed them out and closed the door. "She isn't quite as talented but she will do." The Phantom felt his face burn in anger. "At least she has a pretty face. Yes, she's a very young, pretty thing." He felt like punching the man but forced himself to turn away. He hated people sometimes. This was definitely one of those times.


	4. Chapter 4: Hardly Breathing

**A/N: Phew. Almost caught up with my notebook. Just one more, long chapter left. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Hardly Breathing **

The opera was going well and Lauryn was enjoying it a lot however she felt a bit uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. She felt exposed with the low neckline and the short sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The bodice was pale green with blue stripes while the skirt was a plain, matching blue. The patron had smiled at her in approval and had escorted her to the box after conversing with those of society of his acquaintance. After seeing what other women were wearing, Lauryn had felt better but still had felt exposed. The opera was enjoyable to watch despite the discomfort of the many layers she was wearing but she kept finding her eyes pulled away from the stage and towards box five. She once thought she saw a shadow but she must have been mistaken. While Christine sang _Think of Me,_ Lauryn felt concerned when Raoul didn't seem to recognize her. She decided to step in and help him out.

"She's a wonderful singer, is she not?"

"Yes she is. I shall have to make her acquaintance," he replied.

"But you already have." Lauryn smiled at his confused expression.

"Explain. Certainly that cannot be true. Surely I would remembering such a beautiful, talented woman."

"Christine Daaé. Did you not grow up together?" She watched as recognition crossed onto his face.

"I remember. She may not remember me but I remember her."

"I'm sure she does. You should go talk to her after the production."

He stood. "I think I shall. Thank you for refreshing my memory. I do remember enjoying myself greatly in her presence. Do enjoy the end of the play." He kissed her hand. "May I say you look very pretty in that dress? Very pretty. Now if you will excuse me..." She nodded and he quickly left to make his way back stage before the crowds made it nearly impossible. The opera ended and everyone clapped while Lauryn tried to figure out how long to wait until going down to see what was going on. Her memory was still coming slowly. As if only giving her a peek at what was to happen next. Then she remembered. Next, the Phantom was supposed to lock the door while Christine dressed. But what if he didn't? Raoul hadn't remembered Christine until she had intervened. What if she had to do the same now? She couldn't chance having the story change. She wouldn't have a clue about what would happen next if it did. She exited the box and made her way towards where Christine would be. She was quick to move to the shadows when the door opened and Raoul came out. He closed the door despite Christine's protests and walked away. Lauryn watched the door, expecting the key to be turned at any second. After two minutes went by, she couldn't wait any longer. She emerged from the shadows after making sure no one was in sight and gingerly placed a hand on the tasseled key. She turned it slowly until she heard a faint click as it locked. "There. Now the Phantom can take you down to his lair as planned without Raoul getting in the way. Can't let that happen," she whispered to the girl who wasn't there. She tightened her grip on the key until she could feel it leaving an imprint. She heard someone coming and started running down the hall. She didn't get very far before it was hard to breathe and her side started aching. She had to stop to gasp for air when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and whirled around to come face to face with none other than the Phantom.

Her mouth fell open in shock and she wished she could breathe. They were both in shadow but she could still make out the brilliant white mask on his face. She felt her chest rise and fall rapidly as she took several short breaths of air. How could one breathe in these corsets? Meg had insisted it be tightened for the evening and when they were done with her, her waist has only been twenty-three inches around. Her normal waist was thirty. She wished she had refused. She felt very light headed.

"How do you know so much?" he growled in a low but threatening tone.

"I-I..." she gasped out, completely out of breath. She seemed to be having trouble getting her lungs to cooperate. Suddenly she was pressed up against the wall, making it nearly impossible to breathe at all.

"You what?" he snarled. She tried to answer but couldn't breathe. He suddenly realized this and let her go. She sunk to her knees, a hand on her chest. He watched stunned as her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground. Had he killed her? He checked for a pulse and was oddly relieved when he found one. She was breathing very shallowly however and he slipped his arms under her limp form. Her head rolled to the side and he shifted her until it rested against his shoulder. He then set off at a quick pace towards his lair. He still had to get Christine.

He had been about to lock her door when he had found Lauryn doing it literally for him. He wanted answers but they would have to wait. He deposited her on his bed and locked the door behind him. He couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked in that moment. More like a broken rag doll than a human being. He shook off the thought and went to get Christine. A few minutes later, he was leading Christine down as he sang to her. Everything was going as planned. She was following him with only a slight hesitation but seemed to trust him. She looked back only once and had begun to sing back to him. He paddled with sure strokes before reaching the shore. He was anxious to see her reaction to his lair and the manikin. He didn't know how she would react. When he showed her, she fainted, falling into his arms. He lifted her up and gently laid her down in the swan bed. He was so beautiful. She had been a beautiful child and now that she was maturing, she was even more beautiful. He stroked her jaw before leaving to play his organ. He played all night.

When Christine woke up, she didn't know where she was or what had happened. She found herself in an unfamiliar place. A very beautiful place. She started to slowly remember what had happened as she left the room. She sang as she walked, finally catching sight of her Angel of Music. Only he was a man.

She approached hims slowly and he allowed her to touch his face. She dug her fingers under his mask and pulled it off. Suddenly he exploded in anger and she fell to the ground. He sang angrily at her, scaring her half to death. What had happened to her angel? As he began to change from angry to sad, she felt pity for the poor man as he covered the horrible side of his face. She had gotten a brief look but it had been enough. As he sank to the floor and sobbed, she gently held the mask out to him. He took it and turned away to put it back on before standing.

"Come. We must return. The fools that run my theater will be missing you." He held out his hand and helped her up before silently lead her to her room. He gestured her in and without a word, vanished.

The Phantom stalked angrily to his lair. He was angry. He was sad. He was not going to give up. She had had such a kind look on her face as she handed the mask back. He felt horrible about scaring her. He returned to his organ and played until a thought crossed his mind. He hadn't checked on Lauryn yet and had expected to hear her knock on the door or call out by now. He walked to his room, unlocked the door, and entered. He found her laying very still, her breathing shallow, and her face slightly blue. He rushed over to her but didn't know what to do. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He shook her.


End file.
